Mercedes Knight (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Nightwing Restorations, Ltd Office, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Her bionic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator; former mercenary, bodyguard, policewoman | Education = Metro College | Origin = Misty graduated the top of her class when training to become a police officer. In the line of duty, Misty tried to remove a bomb planted by terrorists but it exploded before she could throw it. Her arm was amputated and replaced with a bionic arm. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Tony Isabella; Arvell Jones; Roy Thomas; Ross Andru | First = Hybrid | HistoryText Early Life Mercedes "Misty" Knight was born and raised in New York City. She graduated the Police Academy with donors and joined the N.Y.P.D. and rose through the ranks quickly becoming a Lieutenant. She was partnered was partnered with Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe. During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing. However on a quiet day, Misty visited the bank. However the someone had also sent a bomb there. Misty tried to get rid of it but it exploded knocking her back, she survived but her arm was blown off. Rafe did his best to rap her arm and get her to the nearest hospital, where he stayed by his partners bedside. Tony Stark took notice of her due to her heroism, provided her with a bionic arm. Unable to continue active duty after being injured, losing her arm she was given a desk job. Daughters of the Dragon Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the N.Y.P.D. to start a private investigation business with Colleen; Nightwing Restorations, Ltd. Nightwing Restorations, Ltd became were nicknamed the Daughters of the Dragon. The two specialized in missing persons cases, and came to be known as the Daughters of the Dragon for their training in Eastern martial arts and Colleen's samurai sword skills teaming up with Iron Fist on many missions. | Powers = | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Misty Knight is well-versed in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, with police combat training. She has been trained additionally by some of the best martial artists in the world such as Iron Fist and Shang-Chi. * Detective Skill: Misty Knight is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. * Interrogation Expert: Due to her experience and training as a police officer, she has an extensive knowledge of interrogation methods. * Expert Marksman: She is an exceptional marksman who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. She is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. | Strength = * Misty Knight possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Misty's bionic arm gives her super strength that can be applied as a vice grip. As the rest of her body is not bionic, she's not strong enough to support extra weight her bionic arm may handle. | Weaknesses = * The rest of Misty Knight's body is not cybernetically enhanced, she cannot lift objects heavier than her back, shoulders, and legs can physically support. Her arm's advantages as a weapon are limited to kinetic crushing and impact forces. | Equipment = * Bionic Arm: Misty Knight due to losing her right arm in the line of duty was provided a bionic right arm by Tony Stark himself. The arm was constructed from steel, and designed by Stark Industries. It possessed a vice like grip and allowed limited super strength. Much like to Iron Man's armor it can generate a wide anti-gravity repulsor field. | Transportation = * Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = * Conventional firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Daughters of the Dragon (Earth-1010) Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Masters Category:Marksmanship Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Super Strength Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Defenders (Earth-1010)